Tail Light
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: Kagami, usually a respectable driver, is pulled over by a police officer under strange circumstances.


**Tail Light**

Kagami had always been one to abide by the rules. The laws of the road were no different to him. He always made sure to check his mirrors, fasten his seatbelt, and stay within the speed limit whenever he was driving. So when he had seen flashing lights of red and blue in his rear-view mirror, needless to say, he was very confused.

Cursing under his breath, Kagami pulled over onto the side of the rode. Shifting his car into park, he waited for the police officer-who appeared to be some sort of sheepish rookie-to walk over to the side of his automobile and peer into his window.

_'How can anyone take this guy seriously...' _Kagami dared to think, before rolling down his window and asking, "What seems to be the problem, officer?"

"L-license and registration, pl-please," the officer stammered, holding up his badge for Kagami to see. Officer Sakurai Ryou was displayed for him before his eyes.

"Sure thing, but can I ask what I did wrong?" Kagami questioned. He reached over into the glove department of his vehicle to fish out his registration papers. Afterwards, he had to somehow shimmy his wallet out of the back pocket of his pants whilst sitting and seatbelted.

"Th-thank you for your cooperation," the officer said, bowing his head uncertainly.

Resting his arms on his steering wheel, Kagami sighed with faint exasperation, waiting patiently for the officer to finish looking through his paperwork. "So...?"

"O-oh! I'm sorry!" Sakurai quickly apologized. "Y-you were pulled over b-because your left tail light is out." There was an uncomfortable pause, one that Kagami didn't really catch onto. "Y-your light is too dim..."

The last part of Sakurai's statement had caught Kagami off guard. "I beg your pardon? What did you just say?"

"I-I said that...that your light is too dim..."

Cursing all colors of the rainbow, Kagami looked into his rear-view mirror once again, however this time, he was clearly able to depict the curled over and hysterically laughing form of his boyfriend in the passenger's seat of the police cruiser.

Swinging his car door open, nearly hitting the jittery officer in the process, Kagami ripped off his seatbelt and stormed over to where Aomine was still unable to contain his amusement.

"You think this is funny, idiot?" Kagami growled.

"Hell yeah!" Aomine chuckled, rubbing a stray tear from his eye. "You should have seen your face!"

"And you think it's humane to make your trainee spout nonsense like that? I feel bad for the kid," Kagami huffed. He spared a quick glance over to where Sakurai was still standing, shifting unsurely from foot to foot.

"What, Ryou? Nah, he's fine. I'll treat him to a coffee or something after. He deserves it, man, your reaction was priceless!"

"Yeah, well, how about this for reactions..." Kagami began, leaning closer to Aomine's partially rolled down window. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Baffled and shocked, Aomine quickly moved to get out of the cruiser, seeing as Kagami had already started walking back to his own car. "Hey, don't be like that!" he complained, but his words fell on deaf ears, Kagami's only indication of reciprocating being that of flipping the bird.

"H-here are your documents, sir. I'm sorry for the trouble," Sakurai had apologized upon Kagami's return, offering him his registration papers and license.

"Thanks," Kagami sighed. He accepted them and got back into his car, taking off before Aomine could cause him any more grief.

By the time Sakurai got back to the cruiser, Aomine was feeding a frustrated hand through his hair. The distasteful expression that he wore coaxed him to ask, "Is everything okay?"

Laughing lightly, Aomine shook his head and climbed back into his seat.

"Looks like I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

* * *

_Hi there! Chappy here! (:_

_This little drabble was inspired by komlin's (of tumblr) headcanon about police officer!Aomine pulling Kagami over for his tail light being "too dim." I figured that I would change up the idea a little bit and have Aomine make poor Sakurai do his dirty work for him. XD_

_Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! (:_

_- Chappy_


End file.
